Luck's Edge
by LucarioIzumi
Summary: Some ideas are bad. Some are good. Others are just plain crazy. First fanfic. Konata possibly a bit OOC, partly due to to in-story influence by OC. UPDATE: Revised, Chapter 6 completely omitted.
1. Chapter 1

Konata sat gently pushing buttons on her Dualshock3 controller, heavily stuck into her videogame. Beside her sat her 15-year-old British friend Eddy, also wielding a controller. Konata had only known Eddy for about 3 months, but they were already thick as thieves. They would spend ages playing videogames together of every genre possible, though Eddy would feel ill every time he even saw the box for an ero-game. However, Konata had slightly drifted away from ero-games since Eddy came, and nobody who knew them was quite sure as to why.

"You know what I'm into right now?" Eddy said, filling the complete absence of verbal communication that had surrounded the pair for several hours.

"What?"

"Free running. It's just one of those things that you really want to have a go at. It must be really fun to jump between rooftops like that."

"Eddy, I think you might be going a little bit crazy."

"Everyone's a little bit crazy sometimes. Especially me."

Konata laughed.

"You could say that."

1 month later, Eddy was in the exact same spot, but this time on his own… for now. He was playing a rousing Mirror's Edge time trial. He made it across the finish line with 5 seconds left of the best time.

Eddy congratulated himself for his victory, then glanced at the calendar.

2 months until Comiket opened.

Eddy was just about to play another time trial when something formed in his head. He had been practicing free running, despite not being very fit (or good at sport, for that matter). He thought… "Free running… Comiket…"

Eddy had had a brilliant idea. It was downright stupid, but absolutely brilliant. It would also require him to be a lot better at free running.


	2. Chapter 2

Konata was bent double over the table in Eddy's lounge.

"So, what's this idea of yours and why have we been practicing free running?"

"It's quite simple. This free running has been training."

"Training for what?"

"A plan. A plan to jump the crowds at Comiket."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Not exactly… Basically, we attend Comiket and use our free-running skills… to jump the crowds."

"Does this have anything to do with the conversation we had a couple of months ago about free running?"

"In part, yes."

"You do realise this is a stupid idea, right? We'll attract all sorts of unwanted attention!"

"Not with my ingenious plan, we won't. If we go dressed as Faith from Mirror's Edge and a genderbended version of the former, respectively, people will think we're cosplaying. Additionally, we'll use these."

Eddy pulled out 2 earpieces.

"Bought them off the internet. 2000 yen. They only just arrived a few days ago. We'll use these to communicate."

Konata was now quite intrigued.

"It sounds like a downright stupid plan… but I like it. Count me in!"

"Ok!"

"There's just one thing I have to take care of first."

Meanwhile, Kagami was waiting for Konata's call, inviting her to Comiket for the 1 million and third time. She was just about to get up when the phone finally got a call from the Izumi residence.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Kagami!"

"Hi, Konata. No offence, but do you mind if we give Comiket a miss this year? We always do the same things over and over again."

"None taken, Kagami. Don't worry about it this year. I'm going with Eddy".

Kagami couldn't help but be relieved by this statement.

"Ok, Just to let you know, I'm sorry we can't come."

"No worries, Kagami."

"Just one thing though… if you're NOT inviting us to Comiket, then why did you call?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any doushinji."

"I'm fine, Konata."

"Never mind. See you soon!"

"Bye."

Beep.

Kagami almost felt like celebrating. The first year in a row where she didn't go to Comiket!

"So are we going, 'sis?"

Tsukasa, Kagami's short-haired sister, had entered.

"Not this year!" said Kagami.

"Never mind, we can always see Konata at the shrine later!"

"I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

Konata was ready and waiting. The train was empty, but would soon fill up. Eddy sat beside her, a serious look on his face.

"So we're really doing this?" Konata asked.

"You betcha. We're gonna get EXACTLY what we want at this Comiket!" Eddy said in a slightly defiant tone.

Right next to them sat Hiyori Tamura, who had agreed to spot Eddy and Konata during their mission. She was equipped from head to foot: clothing perfect for blending in with the crowd, binoculars and earpiece primed.

Several minutes later, Konata, Eddy and Hyori were all at the gates of Comiket. They were blending in perfectly. Thousands of otaku had showed up and none of them had any idea of what was going to go down apart from our 3 runners.

"You ready to go?" Eddy asked.

"Any day."

"Primed and ready!"

"Good."

The green light above the gate flashed on and the three otaku linked hands to avoid being separated. They were bustled into the busy market hall faster than they could even think.

Eddy and Konata walked over to one of the stalls. Konata immediately noticed something odd.

"You guys, look!"

There was a new optional ordering system; you placed orders from one stall, and you could collect all of them from another.

"This makes things a lot easier!" Eddy said with an air of relief.

The trio found a quiet spot and went through the plan one more time.

"Tamura-san, find a good spotting position and track us from there. Konata and I will scout for good running points and use them when we can."

"Got it."

"OK."

"Good" said Eddy.

Everyone switched on their earpieces as Eddy scuttled round a corner and spoke into his.

"Testing. One. Two. Three. Can you hear me?"

A voice on the other end said "I hear you." He recognised it as Konata's.

"I gotcha", said Hiyori's voice.

Eddy walked back to where the girls were.

"Good luck to all of us. Break."

As Eddy said those words, Hiyori ran up a flight of stairs. Within minutes, a voice came in through Eddy's earpiece.

"I've found a spot. I can see the whole hall."

"Nice. We're moving, you got us?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

Konata and Eddy scanned the hall, looking for a way up, but for several minutes, nothing happened.

Then Eddy spotted something. Broken twin waterfalls. Perfect for wall jumping. He crept over to where the waterfalls were, and when he was sure nobody was looking, he took his chance. He jumped onto the waterfall, grabbing hold of the spouts. He then launched himself to the other wall and kicked off it, grabbing onto the small ledge higher up. Several more of these and Eddy was on the 2nd floor. Konata was hot on his heels. After rubbing their smarting fingers, they resumed scanning.

Konata was the next one to move. She noticed a horizontal metal bar running between two walls. She jumped up and grabbed it, then began swinging left to right, gaining momentum slowly until she let go, grabbed onto the higher ledge and pulled herself up. Eddy followed.

Then they both noticed something both amazingly (and coincidentally) useful. Just outside the window, there was a drainpipe. Eddy quickly clambered through the window and began to climb up it. Konata followed suit.

When they reached the top of the pipe, Eddy noticed an empty window cleaning crane just 2 floors above them. Eddy carefully climbed through a window, then, with Konata bringing up the rear, he searched for a way up.

There was an indoor water feature on this floor which was just about 2 floors high. It was a waterfall running down some stone blocks. Perfect. Konata jumped up, catching hold of the first block. She pulled herself up, then did the same with the second, then the third. The top was just about a metre away from the next floor. This was going to be dangerous. Konata jumped, just catching hold of the ledge on the next floor. She hauled herself over the glass barrier and stood up, panting. Eddy followed, then looked around for the crane. When they found it, they both ran over and scrambled through the window just above it, just landing on the metal surface of the crane. Eddy found the controls and lifted the crane to the roof.

Meanwhile, back inside the building, Hiyori was watching the whole thing. She had no idea what Konata and Eddy were going to do, but had little time to wonder as, much to her alarm, a security guard had seen them and was speaking urgently into a communicator. Hiyori spoke into her earpiece. "You guys! A guard just spotted you!"

"Damn!" came Konata's voice. "Then we're going to have to be a LOT more careful."

There were some air vents on top of the building, so, one after another, and very carefully, Eddy and Konata clambered inside, wondering whether they would get away with this or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luck's Edge**

Chapter 4

Eddy and Konata crawled along the cuboidular metal pipe, scanning it as they went. Eventually, the pipe separated into two different paths. Eddy looked at Konata.

"Split", he said in a low voice.

"O.K." replied his blue-haired partner.

Konata went left, while Eddy went right.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in Eddy and Konata's ears.

"Where are you? I can't see you anywhere!"

Hiyori still didn't know they were in there.

Eddy spoke into his earpiece "We're in the vents."

"Oh. Which one?"

"Presumably, the ones at the very top of the building."

"Ah."

Eddy continued along the pipe, but stopped after a few meters.

"Konata, do you read? I've come to a grille…"

Eddy peered through.

"…and there's a very high risk of being detected here."

Eddy was right above a huge crowd of people, and on top of that, there was a security guard standing directly underneath the grille.

Konata's voice came through: "Same here."

"We'll have to take this very fast to avoid being detected."

"Ok."

Eddy tried to spring across the grille but…

"HEY!"

The whole hall went quiet.

The security guard had noticed him!

Eddy whispered urgently into his earpiece. "Konata, I've been compromised. DO NOT MOVE until I say so."

Another security guard spoke through a megaphone.

"OK, we know you're in there! Come out with your hands up or we WILL open fire!"

They were using guns? This was certainly a new development.

"Konata, drop out of there and run for your life. On three."

Both runners braced theirselves.

"One…"

Tensions were high.

"Two…"

It was now or never.

"Three!"

Eddy and Konata both jumped through their respective vents and sprinted as fast as they could. Just as they did this, the security guards on the floor below pelted them with bullets, only narrowly missing them. Eventually the two runners saw a dead end in sight. Eddy shouted into his earpiece and in mid-run, he threw himself at the wall, kicked off and grabbed a pole above him. Konata did the same thing. They then dropped down to a (surprisingly empty) level, side-by-side and continued running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luck's Edge**

Chapter 5

Eddy and Konata were now sprinting faster than they had ever run before. Sweat was pouring down both their faces. They turned a corner and Eddy looked out of a window down at the main hall.

The Haruhi stall! Just what they were after! They looked at each other and nodded. They turned and jumped, legs stretched out in front of them.

CRASH!

The noise was immense as Konata and Eddy shot through the window, which cascaded in front of them in a snowstorm of glass. They both hit the ground at the same time, skill rolling on impact.

"Yes!" cried Eddy and Konata at the same time. The pain was immense, but they had made it.

"Hiyori, pull out. We're there." Konata said into her earpiece.

"Roger!" replied Hiyori.

Eddy and Konata whipped out their wallets at exactly the same time. They both faced the desk.

"Order numbers 001 and 002, please." The runners presented two raffle tickets. Thank gosh for that new order system.

The woman behind the counter was astonished at their stunning entry.

"Ok… here you g-go…"

Eddy and Konata handed over their money. 10000 yen each.

"Th-Thank you…"

"Thanks!"

Eddy and Konata heaved their hard-earned comics into their backpacks. It had been a hard day, but the spoils were fit for a king.

"Ok, let's move out." said Eddy with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, police cars surrounded the hall and several cops burst into the hall!

"Hold it right there!"

Konata's cousin, Yui Narumi, entered the hall. When she saw Eddy and Konata, her eyes widened.

"Konata? Eddy?" What on earth were you doing?"

"Just what a REALLY hardcore otaku would do to jump crowds at Comiket" Konata replied.

"My idea, though" added Eddy.

This had been quite the adventure fir Eddy and Konata. Patty and Misao's jaws were going to go through the floor when they heard abut this!


End file.
